


A love that echo's.

by DarylsVixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsVixon/pseuds/DarylsVixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when they find Sophia in the barn. What if Carol's reaction was different that day? what if she didn't go to the RV? can Daryl reach her? and will the lose of Sophia bring them together or pull them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By your side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say thank you to my beta, you're awesome! This story is set at the end of 2x7 where Sophia is found in the barn but I have changed things from then on, let me know what you think, love it? Hate it? Go on or don't?

Chapter one.

By your side

Daryl had wanted to thrash Shane when he heard his rants about Sophia; how dare he say things like that and with Carol standing right there. Was the ex-cop brain dead or just cold hearted? He had heard Carol's gasps at Shane's cruel words and fought the urge to shoot him right then and there, but when Shane had jerked the barn door open, they were all forced into action.

The walkers started to stumble from the barn, groaning and snarling, moving as fast as they could to try and get to them. The group raised their weapons and did what they had no choice but to do, to put them down. Loud shots rang out and one at a time the walkers went down and finally everything was quiet and all that could be heard was Hershel and his family's soft sobs.

Just as Daryl was about ready to turn and storm away he heard the soft groaning. Realizing there was one last walker in the barn, he watched in horror as Sophia came stumbling out, eyes straining under the brightness of the sun. She finally looked at them, her eyes cold, hard and dead; he felt everything inside him shatter.

He had failed her, he had failed them both.

"Sophia," he heard Carol's soft cry and her footsteps running. Dropping his weapon, he grasped her around the waist and held her tightly but his hands were soft as he tried to calm her. "Sophia, Sophia."

He saw Rick step forward as Sophia stumbled closer to them all, hands out, groaning, a look of hunger on her small face. He whispered in Carol's ear promising her it would all be alright, begging her not to watch but she couldn't take her eyes off her little girl. When she was just a few feet from Rick, he fired and the girl fell to the ground with a sickening thud, leaving Daryl tortured inside as Carol sobbed even harder into the dirt. After what felt like hours, Daryl knew he needed to get her out of there; standing and lifting her with him, he started to turn them.

"Don't look, don't look," he whispered to her again but she jerked away from him harshly pushing him before running off towards to house. He felt his heart break as tears burned his eyes but he fought them back, refusing to show the group how this was affecting him.

He watched as Andrea covered Sophia carefully with a blanket. Deciding it was better for him to check on Carol, he headed for the RV figuring that is where he would find her but when he opened the door only to find it empty he felt panic burn through him. Stepping back out of the RV, he looked around to see if he could see her but she was nowhere in sight.

Looking down, he moved around the RV and found her tracks fairly quickly and headed towards the woods determined to find her and fast. He was about half way there when he realised where she had gone. Picking up the pace, he finally saw her sitting near the water edge in front of the bush of Cherokee roses.

He felt relief and then annoyance wash over him; what was she thinking coming out here alone? What if a walker came across her? He watched as she touched the rose softly before she started pulling and ripping them out, crying at the same time. Moving closer, he noticed the gun that sat in her lap and for a moment he thought she had brought it along for protection; but then he realised in all the time he had known Carol, he had never once seen her with a weapon, let alone a gun. When he saw her pick it up and move it to the side of her head he ran for her.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing woman?," he yelled stopping near her. He saw her visibly flinch and realised she must not have even heard him approach.

"Go away Daryl," she whispered.

"I ain't going nowhere till you give me the bloody gun," he told her stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer," she ordered looking up at him. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes red and swollen from crying and tears slid down her cheeks like a never ending stream. "I'm done Daryl, I'm just done."

"So what, you're just going to opt out? Do you think that's what Sophia would want?" She stood then, angry, but still held the gun firmly to her temple.

"Sophia is dead!," she spat. "My little girl is dead," she whispered sobs choking her up.

"She would want you to go on, to live."

"Why? There's nothing left Daryl, it's all gone… without her… besides I don't want to be torn apart by walkers, it's better this way." He saw her finger move to the trigger and felt fear hit him like a tonne of bricks, he couldn't lose her.

"Please don't do this," he hated the begging tone of his voice but the thought of her dying scared the hell out of him.

"Daryl, there is nothing left for me here, my daughter, my Sophia… she was everything, my reason for being in this hellish world, to keep her safe and I failed…. No one here needs me."

"They do, they all need you," he swallowed hard before speaking again. "I need you," he admitted.

"What?," she looked up surprised but he also noticed she had removed her finger from the trigger so he took a small step closer and spoke again.

"I need you and for me that is really hard to admit… so please…," he begged reaching out. Her eyes looked down for a moment as if she was trying to decide whether to pull the trigger or not and he took that moment to snatch the gun from her hand with one arm, while the other wrapped around her waist as they both fell to the ground. He held her tight, rocking her gently as she cried into his shirt, cried for her little girl and cried because she realized she needed him too.

They had stayed there like that for a while just holding each other. He whispered sweet nothings and words of comfort into her ear as she sobbed. Once her crying finally died down, he helped her stand and led them back to the farm. Sitting her down near the shed he told her he would be right back with something to clean up her hands. About five minutes later she heard footsteps approaching and was surprised to see Shane kneel down in front of her.

"Hey Carol," he spoke softly but she looked around for Daryl not really wanting to talk to Shane. "Carol are you alright?," he asked looking at her dirty and slightly scratched hands and arms. Sitting in front of her, he moved to get some water from the pump and started cleaning her hands.

"I want you to know I'm real sorry for your girl."

"Thank you," she whispered still not looking at him.

"When I opened that barn I had no idea… if I did… everybody thinks that I'm a… I'm just trying to keep everybody safe," he sighed as he continued to clean her hands. "I had no idea she was in there," he looked at her as she finally looked up at him.

"Get your god damn hands off her," Daryl's voice bellowed through the silence as they both stood. When he had come back with a small first aid kit and a cloth to clean her up, he had seen them sitting there. He saw the way Shane looked at her, how he touched her and felt rage burn through him. He had heard what Shane said to her and that just made him madder.

"Just helping clean her hands, that's all," Shane said stepping back but Daryl wasn't having any of it.

"She don't need or want your help so why don't you just run along," he hissed standing between Shane and Carol. "And she don't need to hear you ramble on about keeping everyone safe cause it's crap, you were the first one that suggested we leave that little girl out there, that she was gone."

"And I was right," Shane went back at him.

"We didn't know that at the time did we? You were just too lazy and too selfish to look for her, too caught up in the fact that Lori don't want a bar of you no more," Daryl spat. Shane looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah I know, we all know, we're not stupid so take your bullshit pity and big ego and go whine to someone else." Shane's face screwed up in anger and Daryl was just about hoping he would try something but instead he turned and stormed away.

"I think you upset him," he heard Carol speak softly behind him.

"I could care less if I upset him," he replied gruffly turning to face her. "I don't want you alone with him, he is bad news." She smiled softly at his protective tone and nodded sitting down so he could finish cleaning up her hands. "They are just about ready to bury Sophia," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not going," she replied feeling fresh tears come to her eyes.

"Come on," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause that's your little girl." Tears slipped from her eyes at his soft words.

"That's not my little girl, that's some other… thing," she replied looking at him. "My Sophia was alone in the woods, all this time I thought … she didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry, she didn't try to find her way back… Sophia died a long time ago," tears slipped from her eyes but he couldn't help but feel angry at her words.

"I know you're upset but you have to go." She looked at him, her eyes asking him for a reason. "That may not have been Sophia that came out of the barn but that is her body out there, you carried her for nine months, gave birth to her, raised her, loved her and that memory deserves respect, it needs to be honoured." She looked at him conflicted before she realised he was right. Nodding, she stood with him.

"I'm scared, of seeing her, of seeing them put her in the ground," she confessed and he grasped her hand tightly intertwining their fingers.

"I'll be there with you, I promise." She smiled nodded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as they headed over to where they would lay her to rest. She hoped that his presence by her side was enough to keep her strong as she said goodbye to her little girl.


	2. Deadly games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl keeps to his promise but things get heated when Carl steps out of line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, your awesome! I hope you all enjoy and please be kind and review

Chapter 2

Deadly games

As promised Daryl had stayed by her side during the funeral. She had watched on in sadness as Rick and Daryl had laid her little girl gently into the ground. Carl had spoken softly and sadly about how much Sophia would be missed and what a great friend she was. This had caused Carol to cry even harder but when the moment came that they started to put the dirt in on her it was just all too much; she wanted to turn away and leave but before she could her whole world turned black and she had fainted right into Daryl's arms.

When she had woken back up she was in the Greene's house lying on a soft clean bed. Hershel and Maggie were at her side and Daryl was pacing impatiently waiting to find out if she was alright as Rick tried to calm him. Hershel had announced she was fine, she had just fainted; clearly the stress had been too much for her body to handle and now she needed to rest.

It had been not long after that, that Hershel had decided to take off to the town bar and drown his sorrows. Rick and Glenn had to go get him but everything had gone wrong and now they had a prisoner in the shed. Daryl had been angry saying it was stupid to bring him back here; it was only going to cause more problems.

Carol had since returned to her normal duties, moving around the camp cleaning, cooking and just generally taking care of everyone but Daryl was never far behind her. Everywhere she went he was never far away, always within her eye sight and he rarely hunted anymore. It was almost if he was scared she would try and "opt out" again if he wasn't around. So after a few days when meat was starting to get low, she pulled him aside and told him he had to hunt; the group needed him too. He had of course known she was right and agreed to go as long as she came with him.

"I'll only slow you down," she sighed; she knew nothing about hunting and she worried she would just put him in danger if she was wandering around in the woods.

"You won't slow me down, never know, you might actually learn something," he had smirked at her. "Come on, I'll even teach yah to use my bow," he said passing her a knife. She smiled taking it and nodded agreeing to go along.

She had been surprised at how much she had enjoyed the time in the woods; it was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. They had of course ran into a walker from time to time but Daryl always heard them long before they saw Carol or Daryl and he would line up the shot and take them out with one hit. As promised, he had let her try the bow. He had laughed out loud at her first try to hit a squirrel, missing by a mile and she had slapped his arm playfully and pouted.

"Hey don't make fun of me; it's not like I have ever done this before." He had smirked at her before speaking.

"Sorry love but I have to get my amusement where I can these days and that was a shocking shot," he had laughed softly and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

By the time they were ready to head back, she had managed to hit one rabbit out of six targets he had pointed out. He had laughed but she was pretty proud. He of course had caught more than enough to feed the whole camp for at least two days.

When they had gotten back to camp, Carol could see Lori and Rick bickering once again. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see those two arguing lately. She placed their kills on the table and nodded at Lori before turning and walking away to give them privacy. Carol noticed very quickly that Carl was nowhere in sight; moving into the Greene house she asked if anyone had seen him but was met with a group of no's.

Moving outside she scanned the open area once more before moving over to Daryl's camp area. He still had his tent set up near the outer area of the camp even though he had taken to sleeping on the RV floor so he could stay close to her; she had said nothing about it and nether had he, she was just glad to have him close by.

"Hey you seen Carl?" she asked him as she watched him looking through the bag strapped to his bike.

"No, isn't he with his mum?" he replied not looking up at her but busy searching for something he clearly couldn't find.

"No, Rick and Lori are arguing again and I couldn't find him anywhere." Daryl turned to look at her then.

"My gun is missing," he said grabbing his bow; she saw him moving around slightly looking at the dirt.

"What?" she asked feeling worry build up in her.

"Tracks," he replied pointing near his bike. "Small ones, a child's size foot, they lead into the woods."

"Oh my god," she gasped realisation dawning on her.

"Go tell Rick and Lori, I'm heading in after him," he yelled running for the woods, she nodded moving fast and running back to the camp.

Daryl moved through the woods quickly but quietly, when he found the boy he couldn't quite believe his eyes. A walker stuck in the mud and the stupid kid was taunting it, throwing rocks at it and walking around it just out of reach, was this kid brain dead? Daryl watched the inevitable happen as the walker got free of the mud and grabbed Carl's ankle. Hearing the kid's scream – "Oh now you're scared? Idiot!", he couldn't stop himself from thinking – raising his bow, he shot the walker in the head and stormed over to Carl jerking him to his feet and snatching his gun from him.

"You idiot!," he hissed at the boy, hand still clinching his arm tightly. "You find a walker in the woods and your first thought is to taunt the thing, are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed! What if I hadn't come along? You would have been bit and even if you managed not to, the thing could have followed your scent back to the farm and then someone else would have died," he snarled at the frightened boy.

"Did you not see what happened to Sophia? Is that what you want to happen to you?" he all but yelled, shaking him.

"No," the boy sobbed.

"So stop wondering off and trying to get yourself killed," he was yelling loudly now and finally let him go; Carl fell to the ground.

"Daryl," he heard Carol grasp as she moved to help Carl up.

"What happened?" Rick asked stepping near Daryl and looking down at the walker.

"Your boy stole my gun and came out into the woods alone looking for trouble like usual," Daryl spat. "I found him taunting a walker, throwing rocks and shit at it… if I hadn't come along he more than likely would have been bitten cause the thing got loose."

"Carl," Rick looked down at his son shocked by his actions, "Is all this true?" The boy couldn't look at his father instead just looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'm so disappointed in you, get back to the camp now; we have a lot of talking to do," he ordered but before either of them could move Daryl stepped in front of them.

"I'm sorry, talking? What your kid needs is a good flogging," he snapped feeling anger burn through him. "He could have been killed, he could have gotten someone else at camp killed, put your boy on a leash before he is the next kid walker you have to put down," he hissed turning and storming away.

Carol felt tears burn her eyes at his words; she knew he didn't mean any disrespect to Sophia and that he was just trying to get them to see the real danger in the situation but his words had hit her hard. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she took a deep breath before heading back to camp with Rick and Carl closely behind.

That night when he had gone to the RV he had found it empty which was odd because after dinner that is where she always went to read or repair clothes. Stepping outside he looked up at Dale who smiled at him and pointed over near the barn nodding. Daryl moved over towards the barn, he could see her now kneeling down in front of Sophia's grave. Walking up behind her he was surprised when she turned sharply pointing a gun at him.

"Daryl, you scared me," she sighed lowering the gun and standing to face him.

"Well I was about to yell at yah for being out here alone at night but I think I'll let it slide." She smiled laughing softly.

"You have told me more than enough about carrying a weapon with me at night time."

"Yeah but I didn't think you were listening." She smiled casting one last glance at her daughter's grave before heading back towards the RV.

"I'm sorry about today." She stopped at his words and turned to face him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"About what I said to Carl, about becoming a walker." She sighed looking down nodding.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it," she replied before looking back up at him.

"The boy is careless and I don't want to bury another child," he admitted looking down, she nodded understanding.

"Well hopefully he listened today," she replied. "You never know maybe it was the scare he needed." He looked at her nodding.

"Come on woman let's get some sleep." She smiled as they headed for the RV, she would never admit it to him but she loved the way he called her woman, it always managed to put a smile


	3. Will you just hold me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol needs comfort who better to give it to her then Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my beta, your amazing hun xx Let me know what you guys thought, any good?

Chapter 3

Will you just hold me? 

After the incident in the woods, Carl had started listening more and staying closer to the group. Daryl was really starting to believe that he had listened to him but when they took Randall the prisoner to the barn to be executed, Carl had showed up wanting to watch. Daryl was just about ready to drag the boy back to the camp when Shane beat him to it. Daryl was fed up with the kid and when Glenn announced he was going to do a supply run to town Daryl decided to go along; he could use the break.

They moved through the small town quietly. Parking the car, they decided to stay together as it was just the two of them. Grabbing medical supplies, some food, bedding and clothes to keep them warm through the winter.

Moving through the store, Daryl stopped to look at a statue on the shelf. It was an Angel smiling down at a little girl who held her hand; his thoughts went straight to Sophia. Picking it up, he placed it carefully into one of the bags and turned to move on but saw Glenn smiling softly at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is that for Carol?" Glenn asked softly, pointing at the bag. Daryl looked down at the bag and nodded.

"Yeah figured she would like it," he muttered.

"I'm sure she will love it, it's very sweet." Daryl couldn't help but feel out of place – sweet? That was one thing he had never been called in his life.

"Yeah well as touching as this crap is, can we get going," he growled. Glenn couldn't help but smile, nodding they turned and headed back to their car before returning to the farm.

When they got back to the farm, they checked in with Rick and Shane handing off the supplies. Glenn walked off the camp and Daryl went looking for Carol. Once he checked the RV, only to find her not inside, he knew just where to find her. Moving across the grounds, she was just where he thought she would be, kneeling down at Sophia's grave, laying a hand full of Cherokee roses there.

"I told you to stay inside the camp while I was gone," he couldn't help but snap. She turned her head smiling softly at him.

"You're back." He tried to stay mad but the soft smile on her face and the sweetness of her voice broke him.

"Yeah I'm back," he sighed kneeling next to her. "I asked you to stay in the camp for a reason," he spoke his voice gentler this time.

"I know but I didn't go alone, Andrea came with me."

"Yeah that's safe," he snorted, "running around with Annie Oakley, she take you for a walker and try to shoot you too?" Carol laughed softly at his words.

"We stayed together, stayed alert and we were both armed," she smiled at him. "We were perfectly safe and we didn't run into any trouble any way."

"Alright but next time just wait for me to get back." She knew he was just worried, protective, so she nodded.

"Alright but I just wanted to pick Sophia some flowers."

"I know," he nodded. "By the way I uh… I picked you up something… well it's for you and Sophia," he stammered before handing her the angel.

"Daryl it's beautiful," she gasped. "The little girl even looks like her," she spoke softly, fingers brushing across the little girl's face as tears rimmed her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he smiled. "I figured we could put it here for her but if we ever have to leave the farm we could take it with us… kind of like taking her with us," he said, she looked up at him amazed.

"This has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me," she cried softly. There was that word again, sweet… Daryl was quickly losing his scary bad boy rep and he knew it.

"Hell, don't cry, it ain't nothing special," he muttered hating seeing her cry; her tears always burned him to the core. Before she even knew what she was doing she had moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's everything," she whispered into his neck. He stiffened under her touch, surprised by her actions but he kept telling himself to relax, she was just thankful. Taking a calming breath, he patted her back awkwardly at first before rubbing it up and down gently, finally relaxing in her embrace.

That night they had gotten together as a group, Rick had announced that they were going to make another go at driving Randall out and leaving him somewhere. It was more than clear that Shane was not happy about it but it was even clearer that Rick could care less what he thought. Rick had asked Daryl to go on the trip with him and he was happy to go along. Dale was happy with the choice as he patted Rick on the back and told him he was doing the right thing; they would finally be rid of their Randall problem tomorrow.

Laying in the RV, Daryl had finally found sleep when Carol's screams jerked him from his sleep. Shooting upright, he quickly found his feet and ran into the room to see her thrashing around in the bed. Sweaty and clearly scared, he grasped her arms and shook her awake.

"Carol, wake up." Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air, she looked around almost like she was stunned to be in the RV and with Daryl in front of her. "You were having a bad dream." She nodded feeling tears rise up.

"I'm okay it just… it just felt so real," she whispered.

"What happened?" she took a moment collecting herself before she answered his question.

"We were out hunting again and walkers came out from nowhere, we killed them all but didn't see one come up behind you," she cried. "It was Sophia, she bit into you before I could do anything and you…," she sobbed unable to finish but he knew what she was going to say, he died. He moved forward wrapping his arms around her, this time relaxed as it was on his terms and he hugged her close.

"Sssshhh it's okay, I'm okay and Sophia isn't one of them, not anymore, she is safe now where she is" he whispered rocking her back and forth, he looked up when the RV door jerked open to see Rick and Shane weapons in hand.

"Everything alright? We heard screams," Rick asked.

"Yeah fine, she just had a bad dream." They sighed in relief, usually when someone screamed these days it was almost always bad news. Nodding they moved out, shutting the RV door behind them.

"I didn't mean to wake everyone," she sighed, her crying finally slowing.

"Shane and Rick aren't everyone and its good for them, keeps them sharp." She laughed softly at this. "You think you can try and go back to sleep?" She nodded her head. He moved laying her down and covering her with a blanket

"You get some rest now," he whispered tucking her in before moving back to his spot on the floor.

"Daryl," Carol sat up her gentle voice stopping him at the door way as he turned to face her. "Would you… would you just stay here?" Her plea was soft and her voice was shaky. Daryl surveyed the small room, there wasn't a lot of floor space but he had slept in worse.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll move my pillow and blanket next to the bed."

"No… I mean… here," she whispered as she moved over and pulled the covers back. With a hesitant hand, Carol placed it on the bed next to her, indicating that's where she wanted him. Daryl looked stunned and uncertain of what to say and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Would you just hold me?" she asked, looking scared and unsure. Carol's heart was racing. She had never been this bold or forward before, what if he said no? What if he laughed?

When he nodded his head 'yes', Carol almost sighed in relief.

He moved back across the room, his hands were shaky as he tried to control his nerves. He slipped under the covers and held an unnecessary breath when she curled up next to him. Carol laid her head on his chest and smiled to herself as Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

She had never felt as safe as she did in that moment. With Daryl's arms around her, she felt like nothing in the world could touch her or hurt her. Sighing contently, Carol closed her eyes.

It felt so right there with him, so real, more real than anything she had ever experienced before. With a deep sigh, she just hoped that one day she could tell him that. Letting her body sink further into his arms, Carol finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Sorrowful goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds herself in a deadly situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to my beta who takes time every day to beta a chapter for me, your amazing hun xx

Chapter 4

Sorrowful goodbyes.

When Carol woke the next morning she found Daryl had already gone for his morning hunt. Pushing her disappointment down, she moved out of the RV and started helping Lori with breakfast.

The day had progressed just like any other. After breakfast Daryl had returned with his kills and he had handed them over to her to gut and skin for lunch and dinner. Rick and Daryl had decided to head out after lunch to dump Randall but when they moved to retrieve him from the shed everything went south.

They all gathered around the shed as they realised Randall was gone and when Shane had come across the farm saying Randall had jumped him, the guys had started to gear up intending on heading out into the woods to track him down. As they turned to head off into the woods, Carol couldn't stop herself from grasping Daryl's arm.

"Don't go out there, you know what can happen out there," she said her voice pleading with him but she knew the moment he looked her in the eyes that he was going and there was nothing she could say to stop him.

"I'll be fine woman now get back to the house and stay put," he told her squeezing her hand trying to reassure her. "Keep her safe," he said looking at Dale who nodded at him and they disappeared into the woods.

"Come on Carol, he'll be fine," Dale spoke placing his arm around her shoulders and ushering her to the house.

It was now dark out and Carol was growing worried and frustrated as was Lori and Andrea. She could see the worry in Lori's eyes, and by the way Andrea paced up and down the room that Andrea wished she was out there with the men, helping; but Carol was silent, her worries and concerns burning inside. Dale hadn't left her side since they had returned to the house and she was grateful for his support. Out of everyone in the group, Dale was probably the person she was closest to, aside from Daryl.

When the door opened, she couldn't help but sigh in relief when she saw Daryl and Glenn walk in. Dale squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her. After they talked about Randall and how he had turned even without being bit things took a massive shove from bad, right into worse. Standing on the front porch, they looked out in horror at all the walkers heading right for them.

"Carl is gone," Lori announced coming outside.

"What?" Daryl spat, he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

"He was upstairs, now I can't find him."

"It's okay, we'll find him," Carol tried to reassure her.

"We're going to go out and kill as many as we can," Daryl announced.

"Lead the rest away from the farm," Andrea agreed.

"If it looks like we're not winning, don't wait too long alright," Daryl said to Carol. "Get in the car and go."

"What about you?"

"To hell with me," he replied slipping something into her hand before jumping off the porch and heading off into the darkness.

"Daryl," she yelled out but he disappeared from her sight. Looking down at the gun in her hand, she took a much needed breath and tried to collect herself.

"Okay Lori, you and Beth check the whole house for Carl, Patricia you can help me; we should pack some supplies just in case we lose the farm," she ordered taking charge of the situation. The women nodded and hurried into the house.

Daryl hopped on his bike. Roaring to life, he headed right for the barn, there were walkers everywhere and the barn was on fire but he had to get to it. Stopping at her little grave, he quickly jumped off the bike and grabbed the statue. Getting back onto his bike, he sped off, weaving through walkers and they tried to grasp at him but he made it through. He must be mad, risking his life for a bloody statue but he knew it was more than that to her, so it was worth it.

Carol moved fast stuffing food, clothes, medical supplies, and bottles of water into a few different bags, slinging them over her shoulders and handing some to Patricia, they moved into the rooms and grabbed blankets and pillows. The supplies were heavy but they had time, heading outside they stuffed them into the car and headed back to the house to get Lori and Beth. They needed to go, the walkers were getting far too close and it was clear they were losing the battle.

It had been a fight to get Lori to leave the farm, not that Carol could blame her; she was worried about her son but they had no choice but to leave. The walkers were getting far too close. Grabbing the woman by the hand, she dragged her towards the car but when they heard Patricia's screams they turned to see her being bitten into. Lori let go of her hand and ran to pull Beth away from Patricia; that is where they got separated.

Andrea and T-dog pulled up letting Lori and Beth in but the truck was getting surrounded. She saw Andrea move to get out but then Dale was there yelling at them to go that he would get Carol into the other car. Carol raised her gun taking down two walkers that were closing in, Dale just got to her when she looked up seeing a walker right behind him.

"Dale, look out," she yelled but it was too late as she watched in horror as the walker sunk his teeth into Dale's shoulder. Raising her gun she fired shooting it. "Oh my god Dale, this is all my fault," she cried.

"It's no one's fault, just my time Carol." Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked around for help but all she saw was the dead closing in. "You need to go."

"We're cut off from the truck," she replied looking up at it.

"Then run and keep running," he ordered her.

"I can't leave you here."

"I'm dead already just go, I'll keep them distracted," he said pushing her towards the open field behind her. "Get yourself to safety, to Daryl, I swore to keep you safe and I intend to keep my word," he told her before turning and running at the herd, she gasped at they surrounded him taking him down.

She knew she needed to get out of there but his screams of agony kept her frozen in her spot. He looked at her from his place on the ground as the walkers tore into him, he nodded at her and she knew what she had to do. Raising her gun she aimed and fired shooting Dale in the head and ending his pain but it also brought the walkers' attention onto her. She went to fire again but nothing happened; that's when she realised she was out of bullets. Turning she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Running as fast as she could across the open field, she knew she was running out of time, no weapons, no one to help her all she had was herself and she was starting to tire. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her feet slapping on the hard ground. She could hear the groans getting closer and she couldn't stop the scream that ripped through her throat and out into the quiet night.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard it over the walkers' groans the unmistakable sound of a motorbike. Looking up, she saw the single headlight coming towards her. She forced herself to move faster as he came to a stop near her.

"Come on, we don't got all day," he yelled; she quickly hopped onto the back of the bike grasping him hard around the waist as they sped off just in time.

She felt like they had been riding for hours but she knew that couldn't be right because the sky was barely starting to lighten, they had weaved through walkers and she was starting to wondering if they would ever be rid of them. Finally as the sun started to come up, Daryl stopped the bike feeling a little safe as they hadn't seen a walker for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked jumping off the bike to look at her, shaking her head she began to cry.

"Dale's dead, they got him," she cried. Daryl moved forward wrapping his arms around her.

"Dale was a good bloke and I know you guys were close," he whispered in her hair before pulling back to look at her.

"He saved me, said he had to keep his word to you, to keep me safe and before I could do anything one of them bit him, there was nothing I could do," she whispered sadly, he could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and don't," he said lifting her face to look at him. "Dale cared about you and I bet he felt it was a worthy sacrifice."

"He ran at them to give me time to get away but I couldn't leave him there… he looked at me and I saw so much pain and I knew what I had to do, he nodded at me and I fired," she confessed.

"You did the right thing, he was suffering and he would have turned… Dale wouldn't have wanted to become one of them," she nodded but still she couldn't stop the tears and then it dawned on her. Her little Sophia was buried back at the farm and she would never see her grave again, she hadn't even thought to grab the angel during all the panic.

"Oh god Sophia," as a sob tore through her.

"There ain't nothing I can do about her grave but I did grab this before I left the farm," he spoke softly turning and grabbing the angel out of the bag slung over his bike and handing it to her.

"Oh god Daryl," she cried stepping forward and before she could even think she pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss before stepping back surprised by her actions. "Thank you… you have no idea what this means… it makes me feel like she's still with me," she admitted.

He barely heard her words cause all he could do was think about that kiss, the feel of it still burnt on his lips and he was moments from stepping forward and smashing his lips down onto hers when he heard the first group of moans; grabbing the angel he tucked it safely into the bag again.

"Time to go," he ordered getting on the bike. She quickly slipped on behind him grasping his waist again as they sped away just as the walkers came out of the woods. He figured the best place to head was the highway, it was the only landmark they were all familiar with; he just hoped everyone else was alright.


	5. On the run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds themselves on the run again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta for getting this chapter back to me so quickly. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought.

Chapter 5

On the run.

Carol sat around the camp fire, angry at herself and her words – why had she been so hurtful? Why would she ever call him Rick's henchman? Of course, she knew why, she was angry at Rick for keeping the truth he learnt from Jenner from them all, even though she knew Daryl was right; knowing didn't change anything. She was tired and scared. They were so exposed out in the open, if a herd came upon them while they slept they were as good as dead.

No shelter, not even their tents, barely enough blankets to go around and if Carol hadn't thought to pack provisions for them, they would have no blankets at all. She had packed food and water but she knew they would run out of what she packed in a matter of days and that was if they rationed strictly.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden." The more she heard her words to him roll around in her mind, the more she hated herself. He had gone out of his way too, risked his life going and getting Sophia's angel, then risked his life again to save hers and this was how she showed her gratitude, by calling him names.

He of course had quickly gotten angry with her, not that she could blame him. "What do you want?" He'd snapped at her. "A man of honour," she had replied talking about him. He of course had no idea and that had been clear in his reply, "Rick has honour." Of course he thought she was talking about Rick.

She looked up at the wall where both Daryl and Rick sat keeping a watchful eye out, keeping the group safe. He hadn't spoken to her since those hurtful words had slipped past her lips, he wouldn't even look at her. Sighing she turned back around to face the fire. Lori and Carl were curled up together sleeping. Maggie and Glenn were huddled together sharing a blanket as was Hershel and Beth. T-Dog was huddled close to Hershel.

Everyone was sleeping but her and the two men on watch. She couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep, she just didn't feel safe enough and while she would never admit it, she was freezing. She had given Carl her blanket, unable to watch the young boy shivering any longer. So she moved closer to the small fire hoping to warm her ice cold fingers.

Daryl looked down at her and sighed, he noticed she had given her blanket to Carl but now it was clear she was freezing. Looking down at the blanket that laid over his legs he knew he would be cold but he also knew he would rather freeze to death than see her shiver one more time. Besides the cold would keep him awake.

"We can share." He turned looking at Rick confused.

"What?"

"Blankets, we can share, this is a queens sizes so it's big enough for both of us." Daryl looked at him unsure, one eyebrow raised. "I promise not to try and play footsies with you," Rick just about laughed at the look on Daryl's face.

"Funny and thanks, I'll be back," he replied jumping off the wall with the thick blanket in his hand shaking his head at the sound of Rick's soft laughter. Walking over to Carol, he figured he must have startled her cause she just about jumped out of her skin when he sat down beside her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she whispered looking back at the fire, she looked so tired and he knew she hadn't slept a wink since they had been run off the farm the night before.

"Here," she looked at him as he draped the blanket over her. It offered her warmth almost immediately.

"Daryl you need this," she sighed; she didn't feel like she deserved his kindness, not after the way she had talked to him earlier that night.

"Rick and I are gonna share the big one he has, besides the cold will keep me alert."

"Thank you," she whispered looking down.

"You need to sleep love," he sighed and even as tired as she was, the fact that he called her love didn't get past her. It made her stomach do flip flops and her heart flutter but she didn't want to embarrass him by bringing it to attention. Besides she liked it when he called her love even if he had only done it once before, it always left her feeling good.

"I'm not tired," she lied.

"You're exhausted."

"I can't sleep," she confessed. "We're so exposed I just… I just don't feel safe."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"Please don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it," she tried not to cry but failed. "I was so mean to you."

"Just words, I've been called worse," he shrugged.

"I didn't meant it, I'm just confused and scared."

"I know and just so we are clear, you're no burden, hell you were the only one who bothered to think about getting supplies together in case we lost the farm." She shrugged dismissively.

"I'm sure the others….," she started but he cut her off.

"But they didn't, hell not even I thought of it and if you hadn't, we would all be hungry and freezing right now so don't sell yourself short, you're important to this group." She smiled at him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered feeling his words swell inside her heart. "You're not a henchman, you're a good man, a man of honour." He didn't know what to say, he had been called many things but never once had anyone ever told him he was a good man or that he had honour, it made him feel warm but nervous at the same time. Unsure what to say, he decided to change the subject.

"I know you're scared but you should try and sleep."

"I can't," she whispered shaking her head.

"Is it just because you're scared?" she looked up at him unsure what to say.

"What if a herd comes by and spots us?"

"I would get you out safe I promise." She smiled at him.

"I know you would it's just…," sighing she knew she had to be honest. "Every time I close my eyes I see Dale," she confessed looking down ashamed.

"You did the right thing."

"I know it's just…. We bury the ones we love," she cried tears slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks. "But we just left him."

"We didn't have a lot of choice."

"Maybe we could go back… you know and bury him."

"I know how much you want me to say yes but we can't, it's not safe… he would understand and he wouldn't want us to risk more lives to bury him, you know that."

"I know, it's just hard," she sighed nodding her head; he moved forward wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Try to rest, my watch finishes in an hour and then I'll come and lay with you." She looked up at him surprised. "I'll keep the nightmares away," he whispered before standing and moving back to the wall before she could say another word. Carol would never understand what she did to deserve someone like Daryl in her life but all she knew was whether she deserved him or not, she wanted him.

By the time Daryl finished his watch she was laying down but was still wide awake. He walked over to her and placing the bow near them he slipped under the blanket with her. She couldn't stop herself from rolling over and burying her face into his chest. His breath caught in his throat at this and he went rigid, but after a few moments he relaxed and smiled when he felt her even steady breaths indicating she was finally sleeping. Wrapping his arm around her, he swore to himself to keep his word to her, he would keep her safe no matter what.


	6. Looking for sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes looking for a place to call their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta, you are awesome honey xx Well let me know what you thought loving it? Hating it? Dying to know.

Chapter 6

Looking for sanctuary.

When Carol woke the next morning Daryl was already up and talking with Rick, no doubt about what their next move should be. She saw Lori, Carl, and Beth around the firing cooking breakfast. Standing she brushed herself off looking up at Daryl who nodded at her before turning back to finish talking to Rick, she smiled softly before heading over to help Lori with breakfast.

She discovered Maggie, Glenn and Andrea had gone for a quick drive to see if they could find supplies, they had returned only ten minutes ago after coming across a small nearby town. They were able to get fuel but decided to go back to the group to re-fuel the cars as it seemed the small town was mostly untouched and had food and medical supplies they would need.

Once everyone had eaten they started to pack up and pile into the cars to head off. Carol stood near the cars wondering if Daryl expected her to get in one of them. Truth was even though the bike was loud and she was always cold on the back of it, she would much rather be on the bike with him than anywhere else. She looked around unsure and was about to get into the back seat of the Grimes car when she heard his voice.

"You coming or what?" he asked her gruffly. She looked up and couldn't help but smile. Nodding she closed the car door and slipped onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her face to his back as they took off.

It didn't take them long to get to the small town Glenn had told them about and true enough the town was mostly untouched. A few of the stores had been scavenged but it seems they only took what they needed and left the rest for the next lot of living that might come through. They had split up into teams of two going into each store and grabbing what they needed, food, water, clothing, blankets, medical supplies, the usual needs.

Carol couldn't believe how untouched the town seemed to be, most of the counters and shelves were lined with dirt and dust. It was clear no one had been here in quite a while and they had yet to run into any walkers but she knew it couldn't be completely untouched as it was abandoned so it was evident the small town had been effected by the outbreak.

Carol moved through a small book store, she had convinced Daryl grabbing a few books would help to keep everyone's minds busy once they found a safe place to stop. She was on one side of the store as he moved up the other side; she had just lost sight of Daryl when she heard it, the moaning.

Getting low and moving fast she rounded a corner to see a young woman clutching a little girl close to her chest and stumbling towards them was a walker. Pulling a knife from her hip, she stepped lightly coming up behind it and grabbing a fist full of hair she thrusted the knife up into its skull.

Lowering it to the ground so as not to make too much noise, she moved a finger over her lips indicating for the girl to stay quiet. She climbed up on a book shelf and scanned the shop, she could see Daryl but she could see another walker not far from them. Pulling a crossbow off her back that Daryl had found her in a weapons store, she quickly and quietly loaded it, taking aim.

"Hey," she yelled, the walker turned snarling at her and she fired, smiling proudly as it slumped to the floor dead to reveal Daryl who didn't look to pleased with her. Sighing she jumped down to check on the young woman and the child, kneeling in front of them she slung the bow on her back and smiled.

"Hi I'm Carol, are you both alright?" she asked keeping her voice soft and unthreatening.

"God damn it woman! What the hell do you think you're doing shooting walkers from on top of a book shelf like some kind of Rambo?" he bellowed at her as he rounded the corner stopping quickly at the sight in front of him.

"Daryl!" she hissed at him, turning back to the woman who was now looking around fearfully. "We're not going to hurt you, we only want to help… as I said I'm Carol and this is Daryl and don't worry his bark is worse than his bite," she smiled when the young woman laughed slightly, turning and shooting Daryl a dirty look when he huffed at her words.

"I'm Jessica and this is my daughter Jamie," she spoke softly, her voice shaky. "And that was my husband Darren until…," she started to cry. Carol looked back at the walker she had stabbed in the skull and couldn't help but feel bad, she had stabbed the man in front of his family.

"I'm so sorry," Carol whispered feeling guilt burn through her veins even though she knew she had little choice.

"No you saved us, thank you so much," Jessica cried. Daryl and Carol helped them stand and moved them out towards the rest of the group only to see Rick and Andrea talking to a dark skinned woman who had two walkers chained to her, Carol couldn't help but jump back a little before sitting Jessica and Jamie into the back seat of the Grimes car with Carl. She handed them some food and water before moving over to the rest of the group to trade stories.

They learnt that the woman's name was Michonne and she was headed for a prison a few hours drive from there where her childhood friend had worked and she was hoping to find him still alive. She kept the walkers with her so she could move past other walkers without them even knowing she was there. Carol had to admit it was smart even if it was more than a little creepy.

The group had quickly decided that the prison, if it was still intact, sounded like a good place to set down roots, to fortify and try to keep safe, even if just to get through the cold winter. Daryl had given her a tongue lashing about taking out the two walkers alone and as she explained to him, if she had waited Jessica and her daughter would be dead.

"Fine but I want to teach you to use the bow properly and teach you to shoot."

"Oh I know how to shoot." He spun to face her looking at her confused.

"You said you hated guns."

"I do hate guns," she sighed knowing she needed to tell him the story behind her hatred for guns. "My uncle on my mother's side was a detective but before that he was in the military and he was an expert marksman and he taught me how to shoot all kinds of guns before I was even ten, but I was to never tell my parents and I never did."

"Then why do you hate guns?"

"He was undercover trying to catch out a gun smuggling ring and his cover was blown, he was able to bring down the smugglers but just as his back up arrived he was shot and killed," she explained trying to keep the tears at bay. "I was already pregnant with Sophia and my parents were pressuring me to marry Ed but my uncle hated him, he always said there was darkness in his soul and he could see it in Ed's eyes… after this last op he was going to retire and help me raise Sophia but he was killed and…" she sighed a lone tear slipping down her cheek. Daryl nodded understanding.

"I just figured you didn't know anything about weapons."

"I've never shot a bow before but guns and knives were like my second education," she laughed. "I just never told anyone because... well no one asked," she shrugged; Daryl moved forward wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I can understand why you hate them but your uncle would want you to protect yourself." She nodded smiling. "And I'll teach you everything about using a bow." She looked up into his eyes and she saw real goodness in Daryl and she felt an undeniable pull towards him but their trance was broken by the sound of Rick's voice.

"We're ready to head out," he called to them; Daryl let his hand drop from her cheek as he took a step back clearing his throat awkwardly. He nodded at Rick and hopped onto the bike, nodding his head at her in a silent order to hop on and she did. Wrapping her arms around his waist once again they headed out to find this prison and possible sanctuary.


	7. Safe haven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find a safe haven where reunions come unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my amazing beta for all your hard work. Please be kind and review, feed my muse.

Chapter 7

Safe haven.

It had been an hour's drive to the prison and Carol had to admit she was surprised they had run into so very few walkers on the trip. The ones they had seen had mostly just moved past them leaving them behind. When they neared the prison Carol noted how beautiful that area was, open fields and woods all around, the closest house was twenty minutes in the direction they came and that was always a good thing, less people that lived in the area meant less walkers that would be around.

They pulled up to the prison gate turning off the cars and stepping out, the men told the women to stay in the cars or in Carol's case on the bike. Daryl handed her a gun and told her to keep her eyes open. They moved near the gate pushing on it to try and open it but it refused to budge.

"Tyrese!," Michonne called out. Carol could see the distress on the woman's face at the fact that it looked like the prison had long been abandoned.

"Oi keep it down," Daryl growled at her. "There could be walkers around." But suddenly the gate swung open, the guys raised their weapons but when Michonne just about squealed in delight they knew the large dark man heading out the gate must be her friend Tyrese.

"Where the hell have you been girl? I thought you were dead," he laughed wrapping his arms around her and lifting her spinning her in the air before placing her back on her feet.

"You too, the place looked abandoned, I thought something had happened to you," she replied stepping back from his grasp.

"Nah, we just have learnt that the living can be just as dangerous as the dead… so when people roll up here we lock the prison down and stay quiet and they generally move on." Michonne nodded understanding before stepping aside.

"This is Rick and Daryl, this is their group, they're good people looking for somewhere safe."

"Come on in, I'll get you to park out in the back there is a large garage out there and we like to keep the vehicles hidden so people believe no one is here." The men nodded as they brought the vehicles in and parked them. Moving around to the prison entrance, Tyrese led them in.

"We have a few people here, after the outbreak we let everyone go, some people had no family so they decided to stay, and some, those who made it went for their families and brought them back here," he told them as they moved inside the prison. "We have about twenty people here, me, a few other guards and their families, and a few inmates, and some people we have taken in along the way, most won't cause you any trouble but we do have a couple of black sheep so to speak."

"Little brother." They all turned at the familiar voice and Daryl couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Merle move towards him.

"Merle," he gasped in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Tyrese asked.

"Yeah, this is my snot nosed little brother," Merle laughed. "Where you been boy?"

"What do you mean where have I been? Where the hell have you been?"

"We'll let you two catch up, I assume you'll be sharing a room with your brother?" Daryl's mouth opened and closed at Tyrese's assumption. He wanted to room with Carol, keep her close but before he could say or do anything Merle slipped his arm around his shoulders.

"Course he will, we got a lot of catching up to do." Tyrese nodded moving away to lead the rest of the group to the other rooms. Carol looked at Daryl briefly smiling softly in understanding before moving away with the rest of the group.

She knew the moment she saw Merle there that her closeness, her bond with Daryl was over. She knew he would go back to that hard as nails attitude he had before Merle went missing and she hated it. Daryl was better than that but she had no place telling him what to do. They were only friends if they were even that.

Jessica had offered for Carol to bunk with her and Jamie. Jessica felt a connection to Carol, she guessed because she had saved their lives but Carol had declined wanting to be alone. She was better alone. Rick, Lori and Carl shared, Hershel and Beth shared, Glenn and Maggie shared while Andrea and T-Dog decided to share one of the large rooms.

Carol had taken one of the small offices down the end of the hall. Closing the door behind her she moved to unpack what little things she had, grabbing out Sophia's angel she placed it on a little desk near the head of the bed that was in the room. Touching it softly, she smiled.

"I miss you baby," she whispered before moving away and heading across to the shared bathroom to finally show and change out of her dirty clothes.

Once Daryl had set up in the room with Merle they had chatted briefly. Daryl had learned Merle had taken the truck not knowing it was theirs and headed for the camp but was cut off by walkers. He had gone in the other direction and waited them out but by the time he got to the camp everyone was gone.

After that Daryl went to meet up with Tyrese and Rick, sitting in the dining room they were talking about the prison and its people.

"Most the inmates still here aren't much trouble, most are just trying to stay alive but we do have a few dark clouds. There is Danny, he has been here a while for multiple counts of murder but he generally keeps to himself. Then there is Thomas, first class sicko and in here for rape but so far aside from the occasional leering he keeps his distance from the women… but we do keep a close eye on him." They nodded understanding and glad that Tyrese was so straightforward about the people's past.

"What about my brother? He been much trouble?" Daryl asked.

"Merle? No not really, we found him about a month ago in a small town about an hour from here, beaten, bloody, missing a hand and walkers on his ass, we were able to put them down and bring him back here… the nurse was able to clean him up and pump him full of antibiotics and pain killers and he has been here ever since," Tyrese replied. "He mostly keeps to himself, hunting when we need meat and training the others on knife and bow usage." To say Daryl was stunned was an understatement.

"He ever say what happened to him?"

"Not really just that after he lost you he ran into a bad group, they left him for dead." Daryl knew he was going to have to sit down with Merle and talk; he needed to know how his brother had gone from total hard ass to nice guy in the months since he lost him.

Once they finished talking, Daryl headed down the hallway where all the offices were lined, seeing everyone in their rooms, making them comfortable he was surprised to find Carol in a small office alone. Stepping through the door way, she spun hand clutching her chest.

"Daryl you scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You're rooming alone?" She turned to look at him briefly before returning to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I like it, it's quiet, peaceful."

"No sure it's a good idea, we don't know these people."

"Well my door locks and I have the only key," she told him turning to show him the key in her hand. "Besides Rick and Lori are right across the hall, I'll be fine," she smiled.

"I promised to protect you."

"Daryl you don't have to worry about me, you don't owe me anything… besides Merle is here so…" she sighed turning to put the last of her stuff away.

"Just cause Merle is back doesn't mean anything has changed."

"Everything has changed Daryl," she spun her voice raising slightly surprising them both. "I just mean, everything's different now, we are finally safe and…," before she could finish he started to get mad, anger rising inside him.

"Oh okay I get it, we're all safe and sound now so you don't need me anymore, don't need me to keep you safe and hell you even got your pick of men here to hold you when the nightmares hit," he hissed at her.

"Daryl that's not….," she started but he quickly cut her off.

"This ain't about me or fucking Merle it's about you wanting to be rid of me, well no problem all you had to do was say so… I'll be sure to stay out of your way from now on," he snapped turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving her stunned.

She had never thought of Daryl like that, just someone to keep her safe till they found somewhere secure and she wasn't looking to find anyone else to comfort her when she had nightmares about losing Sophia. Truth was she was scared, scared of Daryl coming in there and telling her their friendship or whatever it was they had was over, his brother was back and he no longer needed her.

So she had acted like he was off the hook, she would rather let him off the hook than watch him walk away. She cared for Daryl more than he realised. Hell she could easily say she was in love with him, not that she would ever tell him that, besides what would he want with her. He was right, there were people here and maybe now he would meet a woman who deserved him, who was good for him but she knew she would miss him, letting tears slip from her eyes she curled up on the bed willing the pain to go away.


	8. Misunderstandings.

Chapter 8

Misunderstandings.

After her disagreement with Daryl, she had spent the rest of the afternoon crying in her bed. After what felt like hours, she forced herself to stop, standing from the bed she went to wash her face and as she came out of the bathroom she ran into Tyrese.

"Sorry," she muttered attempting to move past him.

"You're Carol right?" She looked up at him, nodded meekly. "I'm Tyrese, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled extending his hand to her; she took it shaking his hand before letting hers drop to her side.

"Jessica told me I could find you here, are you sure you're happy to room alone? Because we have a few women here who I'm sure would be happy for you to share with them."

"Oh no I'm fine, I like the quiet," she quickly replied not really wanting to share with anyone… well anyone that wasn't Daryl. He nodded happy with her answer, if she wanted to have her own room who was he to stop her.

"Alright great, I'm just going around introducing myself to everyone in your group and finding out people's strengths."

"Strengths?" she asked confused.

"Oh you know shooting, cleaning, cooking and so on, that way we can get everyone on the roster, we try to share the work around here as best we can," he explained.

"Oh okay, well I can do pretty much all domestic duties cooking, cleaning, laundry, sewing so on, I can also shoot a gun very well and Daryl was teaching me to shoot a bow but…," she sighed taking a much needed breath. "I'm not sure when or if he will continue that training."

"Okay great so we'll get you on the roster to walk the wall, cooking, cleaning, laundry but don't worry I know it sounds like a lot but we try to give everyone at least one day free to rest and relax," he smiled.

"Oh I don't mind, keeps my mind busy so I'm happy to do it." He had to admit he liked Carol, she was sweet, kind and beautiful and she wasn't afraid of hard work. But most of all she was single; he was hopeful that maybe they could start something up between them.

"Would you like a tour of the prison?"

"Sure," she smiled nodded as they headed out. Tyrese had shown her the gym, entertainment room but was clear that nothing was to be plugged in as it just drained power from the generators. He had explained that things like the kitchen, hot water systems, and lights ran off an independent power source but everything else like the washing machines, dryers, pretty much anything that had to be plugged in, went off the generators and they tried to keep usage to a minimum.

He showed her where they kept the weapons, bedding and spare clothing. Then he had taken her into the dining room and the adjoining kitchen, she had to admit she was impressed it was a large industrial kitchen, pots and pans hung from the ceiling, cups, plates and cutlery lined the cupboards and the pantry was full of food and water.

After that he led her outside to show her the garden, she had looked up at the tall wall to see Daryl and Merle sitting on top keeping watch. She wished she could go up there and talk to him but she knew it was useless. Sighing she let Tyrese lead her over to where Beth and Jessica were learning about what was in the garden.

Daryl looked behind him at the sound of her laugh; he would know that laugh anywhere. He looked down at the garden where Jessica and Beth were with one of the guard's wives talking. He saw Tyrese and Carol standing nearby; Carol laughed at something he whispered in her ear as he touched her arm and Daryl wanted to rip his eyes out but instead he decided to turn away before he went down there and beat Tyrese within an inch of his life.

"You with her or something?" he heard Merle ask.

"Don't be stupid," Daryl snapped at him. "Last thing I need is some bloody woman in my life, got enough problems," he huffed and Merle couldn't help but sigh. He knew what Daryl was doing, acting all tough and shit. Not that he could blame him, they had both been taught that showing your feelings, hell having feelings at all was stupid and you were just being a pussy. But things changed, people changed.

"I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you, I'm not blind boy," Merle replied looking out into the open fields. "Ain't nothing wrong with falling in love." Daryl looked at his brother stunned and confused, it had never been in Merle's nature to be gentle or kind.

"What happened to you?" Merle swallowed hard at Daryl's question but knew he owed him an answer. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his little brother.

"After I lost you I ran into a group of people, rough and tough group seemed just like my type of people so I joined them. Their leader was named the Governor and they had a compound at an old army base, strong and safe pretty much all men, we could drink and get high but when the drugs they gave me started to clear I started to notice things."

"What kind of things?" Daryl asked softly concern covering his features.

"Screams, crying in the middle of the night… at first I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating so I laid off the drugs and as much as the withdrawals knocked me around, things started to become clearer," he said looking back out into the open area unable to look at Daryl for a moment longer. "One night I followed the cries and I found a cell full of women and children and there were the guys I called friends raping them, beating them… not just the women either."

"Oh my god," Daryl couldn't stop himself from gasping.

"I have done horrible things but that was just… it was a whole new level of wrong so I got some supplies together and I waited till one night when they were all partying, I killed two men they had on watch and got the women and kids in a truck and took off but I must have missed a guard cause they came after us." Daryl was stunned to see Merle's eyes glass over as he told his story. "I lost them for a few hours and was able to hot wire an abandoned truck and I transferred them over and made one of the women drive it in the other direction and I took the truck back towards where I had lost men and to lead the men away from them… they caught up with me and beat me pretty good, they were about to shoot me when the walkers came and they took off and left me there. Guess they figured the walkers would finish me off but Tyrese and his men saved me."

"You saved them, the women and children."

"I think they got away alright and they had weapons and food, I can only hope they're alright but after that I don't know, I guess looking into the eyes of evil changes you."

"Carol's little girl Sophia was chased into the woods by walkers and I looked for her," Daryl confessed.

"You brought her home?"

"No, we found her later as a walker," Daryl sighed his eyes glassing over at the simple thought of little Sophia and the memory of her stumbling out of the barn.

"I'm sorry little brother but in this world we can only try, but that doesn't mean we will be able to save everyone." Daryl nodded knowing he was right.

"After that Carol tried to kill herself but I was able to stop her, we got close, became friends."

"You saved her life."

"Yeah more than once, pulled her off the farm too when she was being chased by walkers."

"Didn't she have a husband?" Merle asked trying to remember and when he heard Daryl growl low in his throat he knew he had remembered right.

"He died back at the camp in a walker attack."

"No great loss?"

"No great loss, he was a wife beater who looked at his daughter in all the wrong ways." Merle nodded.

"Some blokes are just sick!" Merle couldn't help but hiss, looking behind him at where Carol was now talking to Jessica. He took a steady breath before looking back at Daryl.

"After mum died, dad sort of lost it, he drummed into us that caring about people was bad and it only brought pain… it's understandable, mum meant the world to him and watching her die just about killed him," he said before looking up at Daryl. "He prepared us well for this world, made us strong, good trackers and hunters but when it came to his views on love he was wrong."

"We ain't a couple, we're just friends, barely even that… she was just looking for someone to keep her safe," Daryl huffed remembering his and Carol's argument earlier that day.

"You're wrong," Merle replied his voice strong and sure, Daryl looked up surprised. "Don't be a fool little brother, you know it's more, you feel it…. don't run from it, good things are far and few between in this shit world, when you find something good you grab hold and don't let go." Daryl didn't know how to respond to Merle's words, he wasn't used to this side of Merle – kind, caring, someone that felt…. everything but he knew he was right. This world was dark and hellish and the good was far and few between and he cared about Carol more than even he realised. Sighing he looked out into the darkening sky deciding once his shift was over he would go find Carol and apologise.

When Daryl and Merle had finished their shift, Rick and T-Dog had relieved them. Daryl had been surprised that Merle seemed to hold no resentment to either man. When Daryl had mentioned what happened on the roof, Merle had just shrugged saying he was out of control that day, was high and needed the time out. The fact that he had been left there, he said, was an accident. "He dropped the bloody key, it makes him thick not evil, could of happened to anyone." Daryl was finding himself stunned at every turn with Merle but he knew the things Merle had seen in The Governor's compound had changed him.

They headed towards the dining room ready for some dinner. On entering they heard music playing softly. The groups all sat together talking and laughing like old friends and Daryl couldn't help but smile at seeing Carol laughing along with them. Some people were dancing like Maggie and Glenn, Jessica was swaying with her little ones in her arms, Andrea was dancing with one of the guards as was Lori and Hershel was dancing with the nurse who they had been introduced to, her name was Susan and she was in her fifties. It was nice to see the group finally relaxing.

"You should ask her to dance, it's easy, watch." He smiled as he watched Merle walk over to Carol and Beth who sat together, extending his hand he smiled softly at Beth.

"May I have this dance Miss?" Beth giggled at his words looking at Carol who smiled and gave the girl a small nod, Beth took his hand and started to sway with Merle as Hershel looked at them almost scowling causing Daryl to laugh, shake his head. "That's trouble waiting to happen," he couldn't help but think.

Taking a moment he went to move towards Carol but stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Tyrese stop in front of her and ask her to dance. She nodded smiling before standing to dance with him. Daryl felt anger and jealousy burn through his veins like molten lava as he watched them sway slowly together. Clenching his fists at his side and gritting his teeth he turned and stormed out no longer hungry. Merle watched Daryl leave angry and sighed knowing he would have to talk to Tyrese about Carol. Tyrese was a nice guy but Carol was out of bounds, she was Daryl's woman – she just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for getting this back to me and I hope you all enjoy and will review to tell me your thoughts.


	9. Confrontations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle loses control of his temper.

Chapter 9

Confrontations.

The next day Merle volunteered to walk the wall with Tyrese, he wanted some time alone with the man so they could talk about Carol. He could understand if he liked Carol but Tyrese needed to realise that Carol was taken. Even if Daryl hadn't made his move yet, it was clear the two cared about each other. They had been on watch for a few hours and their changeover would be soon. Merle knew he needed to say something but he was trying to be sure it came out right; he didn't want to make waves if none were needed.

"So I saw you and Carol dancing last night," Merle spoke calmly and casually trying his best to sound natural and uninterested.

"Well couldn't have her be the only lady not dancing." Merle nodded.

"Yeah that's why I asked Beth to dance," Merle knew that was a lie, he liked Beth she was smart and pretty and her laugh was intoxicating but he knew nothing could or would ever come of it. She was too young for him; no matter how much he wished otherwise it was just a bad idea. Tyrese just nodded looking out into the open field in front of them. "So you're not looking to start anything up with Carol then?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Tyrese smiled looking at Merle. "Carol is a great lady, smart, funny, beautiful woman and she is single, so yeah I'm pretty interested in her."

"Well actually she isn't single, she is with my brother."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah, they have a thing going on," Merle replied gruffly.

"Well according to Carol her husband died in a walker attack and she hasn't been with anyone since," Tyrese smirked.

"They may not be official but Daryl has a thing for her and it's pretty clear she feels the same way."

"Well I say she is fair game," Tyrese replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Her husband has been dead for months and your brother hasn't made a move yet so he can't be too interested."

"You're wrong, I know that boy in and out… he is in love with her he's just…," Merle fought the urge to say scared. "Unsure of himself," Merle argued trying to make Tyrese see just how important Carol was to Daryl but it was clear he didn't care.

"Well I'm not going to back off, I think Carol likes me and I like her a lot… everyone deserves someone in this world Merle, so if your brother really is into her he better make a move fast cause he has competition now," Tyrese informed him nodding at Rick and Andrea as they climbed the wall and heading into the prison for lunch. Merle sighed watching him go knowing Daryl needed to hurry up and tell Carol how he felt before he lost her to someone else.

Daryl couldn't believe it when Merle had come to him when he returned from hunting, telling him he had approached Tyrese about Carol. At first Daryl had growled at him asking him why he even bothered to say anything but when Merle had interrupted saying Tyrese had made it clear he was interested in Carol and had every intention of making a move, Daryl had been left worried.

He hadn't even considered the possibility that someone would come along and steal Carol away, yeah he had been jealous when he saw them dancing together but he figured it was just a friendly gesture. But now he faced the real possibility that if he didn't do something and fast, he would lose her.

What if she didn't want him? Did she feel about him like he did for her? What if she really liked Tyrese and wanted to be with him? What if he proclaimed his love for her and she rejected him, laughed at him? Deciding to give himself till tomorrow to decide what to say to her, he headed for the bathrooms to clean up for the evening.

Merle had felt guilty after telling Daryl about his talk with Tyrese. At first he was flip about it shrugging and saying if she wanted to be with Tyrese that was her choice, he didn't bloody want her but as he watched Daryl storm away hurt and angry he knew it was all a front.

Maybe he could talk to Carol, maybe if she knew how Daryl felt she would confront him. He knew he shouldn't butt in, that it was up to them to make things happen but he knew Daryl and how stubborn he was and he knew if he didn't do something Daryl would lose Carol and he couldn't stand to see his little brother hurt again.

He wanted him to be happy, to have a life with the woman he loved. Merle had watch Daryl's heart break when their mother had died a slow death to cancer, it had destroyed their dad, and devastated both boys. Daryl had been so young; Merle had wanted to protect him but their father had become hard and cold towards them saying love was for pussies and they had to harden up.

Merle had changed from a sweet, fun loving child to the racist redneck he had become. He had been hard on Daryl, too hard and he wanted to make up for his past mistakes, he wanted Daryl to be the man he was meant to be, maybe… maybe there was even hope for him too. He rounded the corner but quickly ducked back seeing Carol and Tyrese standing near her bedroom door.

"Thanks for joining me on the walk Carol, it was good talking to you," Tyrese smiled down at her, Merle wanted to rip his fucking head off.

"Thank you for asking it was nice getting out of the kitchen," she smiled softly but when Tyrese leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Merle felt his fist clench at his side.

"Goodnight," he nodded before walking away. Merle felt anger blaze through him, an anger he had gotten pretty good at controlling since the horrors he witnessed at the Governor's compound but he felt all that control start slipping away.

"What is going on between you two? Do I sense a new romance brewing?" He heard Beth ask giggling as she stepped out of her room and stood next to Carol.

"What? No don't be silly, Tyrese and I are just friends."

"Please, I saw that kiss, he is clearly smitten." Carol couldn't help but smile at Beth's giggly voice, shaking her head. She doubted Tyrese was interested in her and even if he was, it was just a nice friendship to her. She only had eyes for Daryl not that he even looked at her lately, let alone showed any interest in her that way.

"You fucking slut!" Carol turned sharply looking at Merle who stormed down the hall towards her and Beth. "My brother has spent months keeping you safe, looking after you, saving your life time and time again and this is how you thank him, by throwing yourself under the first meathead that smiles at you?" He snapped at her, his voice hard and booming, he stopped standing right in front of her all but pushing Beth out of the way as he towered over her.

"Not that it is any of your business Merle but Tyrese and I are just friends," Carol snapped back at him refusing to let him intimidate her.

"Oh yeah really looked like it! Your little girlfriend wasn't the only one to see that kiss."

"It was a kiss on the cheek, it's not like he stuck his tongue down my throat!" she hissed.

"You would have liked that wouldn't you, you whore!" he was going overboard, the old Merle had been unleashed and he just didn't know how to control himself. "My brother is better off without your ass anyway, what he saw in a used up old hag like you I'll never know." Carol felt tears burn her eyes at his words, this is what she was afraid of, why she kept Daryl at arm's length, Ed had always said no one would want her, that she was used up and Merle had just confirmed it.

"Hey! Why don't you back off?" Beth snapped tapping him on the shoulder.

"Get lost you stupid bitch!" he turned hissing in her face but before either of them knew what had happened Beth had lifted her closed fist and punched him right in the mouth knocking him to the ground. Carol stood stunned speechless as Beth rubbed her sore hand.

"My name is Beth, Beth Greene and that is Carol," she informed him, standing over him as he looked up at her stunned, his lip bloody. "You haven't been around for months and you have no idea what has gone on between them or seen how they are with each other, so before you go running your mouth again why don't you make certain what you're saying is right… oh and another thing she is not a slut and I'm not a stupid bitch, we are ladies and you would do well to remember that… come on Carol." Beth grasped her hand turning her to head down the hall seeing Daryl standing there. Carol couldn't stop the sob that tore through her throat as she turned in the other direction, stepping over Merle and taking off. Beth sighed watching her go.

"What the hell is going on?" Daryl asked moving closer to Beth and looking down at Merle who was still on the ground speechless.

"Why don't you ask your jerk of a brother or better yet just tell Carol how you really feel about her… also you should tell your brother to watch his mouth before someone else punches him in it," Beth snapped stepping over Merle and running after Carol.

"Now that I respect," Merle announced touching the spot where Beth had punched him, watching her go, the girl had fire and spunk and he found himself liking her even more.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Daryl asked kneeling down near Merle who was now sitting himself up against a nearby wall.

"I lost my cool."

"I heard."

"How much?" Merle asked worried.

"All of it, you weren't very quiet… what happened to cool and calm Merle?"

"I ain't perfect Daryl, I fight with the rage inside me every day and most the time I win but sometimes I don't," he sighed looking down ashamed. Daryl nodded understanding, he dealt with the same rage everyday too.

"You need to apologise to Carol and Beth." Merle nodded.

"I will but just don't let her get away little brother, you'll regret it." Daryl sighed knowing he was right but said nothing, helping his brother up off the floor patting him on the back.

"Let's get some ice for that lip," Daryl sighed leading him towards the kitchen. He would fix up Merle and then go find Carol, it was clear they really needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my beta for going over this for me. I hope you all enjoy this update and take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Need to want you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes his feelings clear.

Chapter 10

Need to want you.

Merle made his way through the prison the next day. He was on a mission to find Beth and Carol and apologise for his outburst the day before. He had talked to Daryl about Carol and at first Daryl had been reluctant to talk about it but then finally admitted that he did care about Carol a lot and the thought of her being with someone else was tearing him up inside.

And while Daryl was hesitant, Merle had convinced him that being totally up front with her was the best approach, Daryl had sworn to talk to her but Merle knew he hadn't yet. Merle found them in the dining area tidying up after everyone from breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he moved over to Carol and Beth.

"Ladies," he spoke, his voice shaky but sure.

"Something we can do for you Merle?" Beth asked as the two women turned the face him. Beth was looking dead at him unafraid and unflinching, arms crossed over her chest showing him she was still annoyed at him. Carol on the other hand couldn't even look at him and opted for looking at the floor leaving him feeling like shit.

"I came to apologise about my outburst yesterday, I was out of line and you have no idea how sorry I am."

"I knew you had it in you," Beth smiled referring to his apology but Carol still couldn't bring herself to look at him, sighing he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Carol you're not a slut or a bad person or anything like that I just let my mouth get away from me is all… my mum died when I was a teenager and after that our old man was devastated and it was like a piece of him died with her, he loved her so much. They were childhood sweethearts," he explained a deep sadness in his voice. "He started to change, drinking and hitting us I became hard and I guess I changed too… I struggle every day to control that anger and yesterday I lost and I'm really sorry I took it out on you. I worry about Daryl; I see how much he cares for you and how seeing you with Tyrese is hurting him and I just wanted to protect him."

"I understand that you want to protect your brother but there isn't anything other than friendship between Tyrese and I," Carol spoke softly finally meeting his eyes.

"Maybe you should tell him that because he has other ideas," Merle muttered.

"I will," she replied strongly and he couldn't help but smile. "And as for Daryl caring about me, he's just over protective," she sighed.

"You're wrong," he whispered before turning to face Beth. "Beth I would also like to apologise to you, you were trying to protect your friend and I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you a bitch which you're not." Hershel stood close by listening, he knew what had happened last night and when he saw Merle heading towards his little girl he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened but he had to say he was both surprised and glad to hear the man apologise.

"Apology accepted," she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. Beth had a smile that could light up a whole room and he was hoping she wouldn't say no to his next request.

"Well I'd like to make it up to you all the same, Maggie tells me you love picking berries and there just so happens to be a berry bush just beyond the wall, I thought maybe we could go out and dig it up and bring it back here to put in the garden."

"I'd like that," she smiled but Hershel quickly stepped forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Merle looked up at the older man and saw the concern on his face.

"I'll keep her safe sir and we wouldn't be gone more than five minutes," Merle tried to reassure him but it quickly became clear that it wasn't her safety that was worrying him.

"I have no doubt that you could keep my Beth safe if travellers or walkers happened upon you but that is not what concerns me," Hershel made clear. "She is just a child." Merle frowned realising that Hershel Greene didn't want his daughter mixed up with him.

"Daddy I'm not a child," Beth protested. "I turn seventeen in two weeks."

"Mr. Dixon, a word in private if I could." Merle nodded moving across the room and taking a deep breath he looked at the older man. "My Beth is still a child no matter what she may think and to be quiet honest you're not the type of man I had hoped for her."

"With all due respect sir, Beth isn't a child, she is a young lady and I know I'm not perfect or even good enough for your daughter, I have made more than a few mistakes in the past fighting, drinking, doing drugs and even spent time in prison but I fight every day to be a better person and to do right," he tried to explain, to make Hershel understand. "Beth is strong and smart but she is also kind and sweet and she makes me want to do better, to be better… more." Hershel sighed nodding, hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"I give you my permission to take Beth to get the berry bush but you're to be in sight of the prison at all times and to be no longer then ten minutes." Merle nodded smiling.

"Of course sir and I ask that maybe if you're comfortable with it that I can call on your daughter again maybe to join me at dinner time or to take a walk some nights?" Hershel respected the fact that Merle had the decency to at least ask him, not many men would bother too, hell not even Glenn had asked his permission before starting up with Maggie.

"You may but I have conditions… I'm to know where you will be and it's never to be behind closed doors, she may be becoming a young lady but she is still my little girl and you will show her the respect she is due… no funny business until she is either twenty one or your wife." Swallowing hard, Merle nodded deciding his terms were more than fair and if things went like he hoped he knew one day Beth would be his wife.

"Yes sir." Hershel reached out taking his hand and shaking it. Merle turned to smile at Beth nodding his head and couldn't help but laugh softly as she squealed jumping up and down hugging Carol. That was also when he noticed two other things… one, Tyrese was now standing beside Carol and two, Daryl stood in the dining room door way with his fist clenched at his side. "Uh oh," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Hershel asked looking at where Merle was staring and seeing Daryl, "Ah."

"I better go talk to him."

"Wait," the older man stopped him grasping his arm and Merle looked at him. "Let's see what he'll do." Merle sighed looking back at his little brother hoping this played out alright.

Daryl watched as Tyrese placed a hand on Carol's arm. She was laughing at Beth who was bouncing and going on about something she was clearly excited about. Daryl was about to turn away and storm out when he saw Tyrese lean in and whisper something in Carol's ear. That was it, he had had enough, fist clenched at his side, he stormed over to them stopping in front of Carol.

"Why don't you take your god damn hands off her," he spat at Tyrese who looked at him amused.

"There a problem Daryl?" he asked. Daryl could hear the amusement in his tone and tried not to let it get to him as he glared at the other man.

"Daryl." He turned looking at her as he heard her soft voice whisper his name, locking eyes with her he instantly felt calmer. "We were just talking."

"He had his hands all over you, he always bloody does."

"Daryl…" she went to speak but was cut off by Tyrese.

"Maybe she likes my hands on her, ever thought of that?"

"You piece of shit!" Daryl hissed moving to hit him that was when Merle and Hershel leaped into action grasping him under the arms and pulling him back. After a few moments of thrashing he jerked free. "I don't need this shit!" he spat turning to storm away but Carol grabbed his arm forcing him to face her.

"Daryl talk to me please," her voice begged him as did her eyes. "My uncle always said to me Carol you'll never get what you want unless you ask for it… what do you want Daryl?"

"You," he replied breathily before he could even stop himself. "Just you." Carol felt like her world was spinning and all she wanted to do was step forward and kiss him but before she could even take one step, Tyrese's mocking laugh cut her off.

"You're too late brother, she's taken," he smirked laying his arm over Carol's shoulder, to say she was stunned was an understatement but before she could do anything Daryl's face screwed up in anger and he stormed out. Carol felt annoyance and anger flood her whole being and she couldn't stop herself from pushing Tyrese's arm off her shoulder and spinning to face him.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "We are not together, we never were and we never will be," she saw the hurt flitter across his face and couldn't help but feel bad. Sighing she took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're a nice guy Tyrese but I gave my heart to Daryl a long time ago, I should have made that clear but I just thought you were looking for a friend… I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and going after Daryl. Merle couldn't help but smile, his little brother would be alright; he got the girl.

Carol found him fast enough, in his room that he shared with Merle. He was slamming things around as he got ready to go hunting it looked like. Moving into the room she shut and locked the door behind her wanting them to have some privacy. He spun to face her when he heard the door click close.

"What do you want?" he snarled at her but she decided not to be angry. He was upset and thought he had lost her, if the rolls were reversed she would probably be acting the same way.

"You," she whispered throwing his words back at him. "Just you," she spoke louder, he looked up at her shocked.

"But Tyrese…" he started but she quickly cut him off moving across the room where he stood.

"Tyrese made an assumption and he was wrong… I only wanted to be his friend but it turns out he wanted something more, something I couldn't give him because my heart belongs to you," she confessed openly trying not to be afraid and to not let her insecurities get the better of her.

Daryl couldn't think, he couldn't breathe all he knew was that the woman he loved, the women he had been pining for, for months was standing before him giving herself to him because she felt the same for him.

He felt warmth and heat overtake him, the undeniable urge to take her then and there. He needed her, wanted her and had to have her and before he could stop himself he had dropped his bow from his grasp and stepped forward smashing his lips down onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta for getting this back to me so quickly


	11. Lost in you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol make their relationship official ;)

Chapter 11

Lost in you.

Daryl couldn't think, he couldn't breathe all he knew was that the woman he loved the woman he had been pining for, for months, was standing before him giving herself to him because she felt the same for him. 

He felt warmth and heat over take him, the undeniable urge to take her then and there. He needed her, wanted her and had to have her and before he could stop himself he had dropped his bow from his grasp and stepped forward smashing his lips down onto hers.

Their kiss was soft at first, gentle but it was quickly replaced with one full of hunger and the need to be close to each other. Their hands were everywhere all at once, pushing and pulling at each other's clothes, desperate to feel their bare skin pressed to each other with no clothes separating them.

Daryl ran his hands down her side and cupped her bottom as he lifted her up, Carol wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection pressing into her. They moved across the room never breaking the kiss. Daryl stopped at a desk that sat along the far bedroom wall, with one swift motion he swept the contents that sat on the table onto the floor, neither reacting to the sound of glass shattering, their kiss never broke.

He felt her rip open his top, he couldn't help but be surprised by her strength as he heard buttons fly around the room. Carol pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He moved to do the same lifting the hem of her shirt breaking their kiss momentarily. After it was completely removed, he tossed the shirt on the floor.

"Carol..." he whispered his voice desperate and needy.

"Sshhh…please. Daryl, I need you," she moaned.

Pulling her back into a heated kiss, he unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She fumbled with his pants for a moment before unzipping them and pushing them down with the aid of her feet.

He stepped back for a moment slipping off his boots and stepping out of his pants, leaving him completely naked before her. She bit her lip at the sight of him. She had never imagined just how beautiful he was, she had always fantasized about what it would be like to be with him, how he would touch her, kiss her, how he would feel under her touch, what he would look like naked and exposed before her and she had to admit this was so much better than any fantasy she'd had or could ever have.

Grasping the back of his neck, she pulled him back to her smashing their lips together. Lifting her hips, she felt him reach for and pull down her pants and underwear down, raising her hips he moved them past her bum and down her legs tossing them to the floor.

Her skin was hot under his hands as they ran down her body cupping her wet mound he thrusted two fingers inside of her, smiling when he heard her breathy moans as she arched her back trying to press further into his hand. He had never thought this would happen, he thought for sure he had lost her to that asshole Tyrese but here she was naked before him, wet and tight, moaning and whimpering begging him for more, he knew now he would never let her go.

Too turned on for any more teasing, she wrapped her hand around his hard cock placing him at her entrance in a silent welcome. Removing his hand from her pussy he slipped his cock up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit hearing her whimper. He couldn't help the cocky smirk that formed on his lips.

"Daryl, please, no more teasing… I need you inside me," she begged and he happily obliged, sliding into her warm heat. He groaned loudly at finally being inside her. She was his heaven.

"Oh, god. Daryl," she moaned feeling him stretch and fill her for the first time.

"Oh, god. Carol, you feel so good... so hot and wet for me," he moaned thrusting in and out of her slowly before starting to pick up the pace. "So goddamn tight."

He pulled out of her almost completely before slamming back into her, hitting just the right spot inside her that made her eyes roll up and her toes curl. Daryl couldn't stop himself from looking down to where they were so intently joined, groaning at the sight of him slipping in and out of her wet pussy.

Carol followed his eyes seeing his cock slick with her juices disappear and reappear from her hot quim. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She had never seen anything so hot in her whole life. She was so close she could feel the burn starting to grow.

"Fuck. Daryl, harder... please," she groaned throwing her head back in pleasure. He could see she was close. His own orgasm was building fast, but he wanted to make this so good for her.

"God can't believe I'm here with you, like this, that you want me, never thought an angel like you would ever want me" She groaned deeply at his words moments from falling over the edge. "Fuck, I love you."

"Oh god!" she wailed in release his words sending her spiralling out of control. Daryl thrust into her hard feeling her clench and unclench around him before falling over the edge with her shooting his milky seed inside her welcoming body.

Both breathing heavily, Carol could feel his heart beat pounding against her bare chest almost as hard and fast as her own. Finally looking at each other, Daryl smiled cupping her cheek but she could see guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked panting still out of breath.

"Fuck Carol… you're just an angel and here I am a redneck who doesn't deserve yah and I take you on a desk" he sighed. "I should have done this right, slower more romantic or some shit like that." She couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

"Daryl firstly I'm no angel and you are no redneck… it's sweet that you wanted this to be more romantic but I can't think of anything more romantic than us confessing our attraction to each other and then falling into a mind blowing, passionate sexual embrace and it doesn't matter if it's in a bed, on a desk or even in the middle of the woods as long as it's us, together… that's all that matters," he smiled as she cupped his cheeks. "And for your information Daryl Dixon you deserve happiness and someone to love and love you, if anything it's me that doesn't deserve you" she whispered looking down letting her hands drop from his face. He looked at her stunned before lifting her chin to look at him.

"You deserve everything," he spoke so clear and strong that she felt tears burn her eyes, moving forward she placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving back.

"I meant it Carol, when I said I loved you… I don't expect you to say it back but you should know I love you and I promise I'll never let anything or anyone come between us again." She nodded almost crying again at his admission.

"I love you too," she whispered "and I'm not just saying it because you did, I truly love you Daryl," she smiled shyly blushing under his intense gaze, he was looking at her hungrily again as he smashed his lips back down onto hers lifted her up from her table and walked them to the bed. She felt him getting hard again as they tumbled onto the bed together.

Tyrese had been standing outside the room they were in for a while, he listened as they made love for the second time and felt rage and rejection burn through him. Carol was meant to be his, he had taken time being kind and gentle with her not wanting to push to quickly in fear of chasing her away only to have that piece of crap redneck come in and spoil it all, he had stolen his woman from him and he would make him pay.

"Tyrese?" he turned at the sound of Michonne's voice. "What are you doing outside Daryl and Merle's room?" she asked concerned moving to stand in front of him. She had seen what had happened in the dining room and she was worried about him.

"Nothing," he snapped at her but she could hear the joined moans coming from the room.

"Tyrese I know you're hurt but she made her choice, you need to respect it."

"She wants the stupid redneck she can have him," he hissed as he started to walk off.

"Tyrese," she spoke loudly; he stopped but didn't turn to face her. "Let it go." He said nothing as he stormed down the hall. Let it go, he couldn't let it go, Carol was his, he had taken them in, provided them with shelter and safety and this was the thanks they gave?

They would both pay for this.

Michonne watched as her childhood friend disappeared from her sight sighing. She had always been close to Tyrese; truth was he had no friends growing up aside from her. His father had left at a young age and his mother was a drunk who had beaten him for years. When he was fourteen he had been put into a mental hospital after beating a neighbourhood kid almost to death but because he was young when he turned eighteen his record had been wiped and he had been released.

After that he had left town and Michonne had always written to him, but he never said much just that he was working and keeping busy and then he had announced he was a prison guard. She had been surprised but hopeful that this would keep his life on the right track but truth was as much as she loved Tyrese she knew there was a darkness inside him and she worried that Carol choosing Daryl would set him off.

Deciding the best thing was to keep a close eye on him, she sighed moving down the hall, she would stay close to him and that way if he did snap she could be there to stop it. She just hoped he didn't try to hurt Daryl or Carol because she knew it would end badly for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and will review with your thoughts.


End file.
